There was talk of a will
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: "Muggle Wolfstar prompt Sirius and Remus live together and Sirius gets sick (just the flu or something) and so Remus looks after him with lots of cuddles/hot soup/just a lot of fluff. (I'm half asleep but I know what it's like to want prompts so here's a prompt my deer x)" Established relationship. Prompt fill for sassysiriusandmarvelousmoony on tumblr.


"Well, he was riding out in the rain without a jacket again last night," Remus said as he put a pot of tea on. He shifted his shoulder, so the phone wouldn't fall. "Well, he's been like this all night and most of today, but his fever has gone down." Remus stood on his toes, phone cord pulled taut, and grabbed the sugar and honey from a cabinet, then spun around and plucked some lemons from the fridge.

"James," Remus said as he shut the fridge, amused, if slightly exasperated, "I am completely sure Sirius is not going to die. It's just a cold." Remus switched the phone to his other shoulder, so he could cut the lemon, but his legs had gotten twisted in the phone cord. "Hold on a minute, James."

He put down the phone and stepped out of the cord's tight wrap and than quickly sliced the lemon, before picking up the phone again. "Sorry. Alright, yes? Yes, James, I'm sure." Remus pulled out two mugs and checked to make sure they were clean before placing them on the counter. Sirius always missed a spot when he cleaned the dishes. "I'll be sure to call if he is dying and wants to make a change in his will and leave you the motorcycle instead, of course... I promise, James, I'll tell him. Sure. I will." Remus rolled his but he was smiling. "See you tomorrow morning, then. Yeah, he'll be happy to see you. Give my best to Lily and Harry. Yeah, sure. Bye."

Remus put the phone back on the receiver, then poured two cups of tea, making sure to give Sirius more lemon and honey to drown out the bitter medicine he also slipped in for him.

Remus hissed as he took the hot mugs out to the living room, hands burning, where Sirius was nestled on the sofa, curled up in a pile of blankets. Only his head was visible from the mound, wild curls sticking out from under a woolen beanie Remus had bought him last Christmas, but as Remus approached, Sirius heaved himself out of the warmth of his cocoon and made grabby hands at one of the mugs.

Remus, still wincing slightly at the heat of the mugs, moved the mug out of Sirius's reach and tsked.

"Let me in," was all Remus said when Sirius pouted at him and reached for the mug again. Sirius's nose crinkled when Remus still refused, and he pulled his legs and the blankets up and scooted towards the edge of the couch with a put-upon air, allowing Remus to step up on the couch and settle behind and under Sirius. Remus handed him his mug, and Sirius took a long drink and snuggled back into Remus with a sigh of deep contentment.

Remus scratched Sirius's ear affectionately and ran his fingers absently through his long, wild locks. Sirius pushed his head up against Remus's palm when Remus's petting went too lax, and Remus chuckled. "And to think," Remus commented, voice tinged with amusement, "you weren't going to let me sit here."

Sirius grumbled and passed Remus his now empty cup, and Remus placed both Sirius' and his own half-empty cup on their coffee table. Sirius burrowed into Remus's warmth and sighed contentedly.

"James called?" he asked, eyes closed.

Remus hummed and resumed his petting. "He wants you to change your will, just in case the common cold kills you and you have no one to watch over your baby."

Sirius barked a laugh and dissolved into a short fit of coughing. He was still smiling when his coughs died down. "James is a nutter," he croaked. Sirius took a drink from Remus' mug, which Remus had grabbed for him when Sirius' coughing began. "He can't even ride that bike! Anyway, he knows I'm going to give her to you." Sirius leaned back against Remus again, already tired from coughing.

Remus wiped Sirius' brow with his sleeve, removing the droplets of sweat there. He placed the back of his hand against Sirius' forehead to gauge his temperature and smiled slightly. His forehead was cooler than last time.

Smoothing Sirius's stray hair out of his face, Remus said softly, "I don't know how to ride her either, you know, only with you-and I refuse to learn how to ride her any other way, so don't die anytime soon, okay? No more riding out in the rain without a jacket." He looked away and tried to be casual talking about Sirius possibly dying, despite how unlikely it was.

Sirius smiled as Remus finally wrapped his around his waist, warm and strong.

Nudging Remus' chin with the tip of his nose, Sirius stared up at him until Remus looked at him, too. "Yes, sir. No dying anytime soon, then," Sirius said solemnly, snapping his hand to his forehead in salute. Moving so quickly made him nauseous, however, and he made a face.

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius on the forehead, the mood he had fallen into gone. He hugged Sirius closer, burying his face into Sirius' shoulder. "Love you, Padfoot," he mumbled against Sirius's shirt.

Sirius smiled. "I love you, too, Moony."


End file.
